This disclosure relates to fusing of marking material to a substrate and, in particular, the fusing of marking material to a substrate through multi-zone fusing.
Contactless fusing often uses steam to transfer heat to marking material on a substrate to fuse the marking material to the substrate. However, during the heat transfer process, significant amounts of water can be deposited due to condensation, causing various problems. For example, the substrate can become dimensionally unstable through water entering the substrate and allowing hygroexpansive stress relaxation. In addition, the water that condensed on and entered the substrate can subsequently vaporize after a marking material skin has formed, resulting in bubbling and bursting. Furthermore, as more water condenses on the substrate, a portion of that water must again be vaporized so that the temperature of the substrate can rise above the boiling point. As a result, more energy and/or time is required for processing.